Going Back
by Goddess-Psyche06
Summary: Serena and Zechs, Serena is born in the wrong time to the Khushrenada family, Pluto had to go and bring her to the right time (Sailor Moon time-line) and now its time for her to Go Back
1. The Problem

Going Back  
  
" blah blah blah" - this is talking (Duh) * blah blah blah" - this is thinking  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything, and I seriously mean anything no money, none of these characters, they only thing that I have to my name is the plot of this story. So PLEASE don't SUE me 0_0  
  
Chapter 1: The Problem  
  
"Serena what's wrong," Mina exclaimed watching her friend stare off into space.  
  
"Nothing Mina, just thinking," she sighed, "Mina."  
  
"What chica,"  
  
"I don't love Darien, I don't think I ever really did, I've just stayed with him for Rini's sake, and I don't think he ever really loved me either," Serena sobbed with her head held in her hands, "I think the only reason were together at all is because of the past, GOD MINA, I'm so confused I don't know what the heck I'm suppose to do. If I don't stay with him Rini isn't gong to exist. Will there even be a Crystal Tokyo? What are the other Scouts going to think? Will they think I have failed them? What kind of princess am I? I'm supposed to become a queen and I can't even handle my own life. But, ya know what it's not just the scouts I'm worried about, the thing I'm most worried about is, what's Pluto going to think of all this?"  
  
"The only thing you have to think about is yourself, do what's right for you and your heart. Why don't we go to the temple, were already late for the meeting and Raye is going to kill us. On the way we can call Pluto on the communicator and have her meet us there, does that sound like a good plan to you?" She suggested.  
  
"Yeah," was all Serena said as she started to walk in the direction of the temple, her steps slow, her shoulders slumped, something that you would not normally see in her posture. Serena was usually the happy one, the one who tried to make every one content and feel included in what ever was going on. Now she was the one who needed someone to cheer her up.  
  
~_^ ~_~ ^_~  
"Pluto, I need to talk to you," Serena exclaimed into the small pink communicator in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Yes Serenity-hime, what is it that you need?" Trista asked.  
  
"Can you be at the Temple in about 5 minutes?" Mina questioned, taking the communicator from Serena's hand.  
  
"Yes, I'll be there soon, Pluto out," and with that she was gone.  
  
"Now you can tell everyone at the same time and it will make it a lot easier" Was all Mina said before she started up the stairs to the temple.  
  
~_^ ~_~ ^_~  
"FINALLY, God what took you so long Meatball head," Raye screamed.  
  
"Oh lay off Ray we had to make a stop," Mina explained, "Oh and just to tell you Pluto should be here any minute now."  
  
"Why is Pluto coming," Amy questioned, never removing her head from behind the book she was reading.  
  
"You'll all find out when she gets here, okay?" Serena whispered, trying with all her might not to let them see how troubled she was and how confused she felt.  
  
The room was silent for what seemed liked ages, no one wanting to ask the question that was on all there minds. Then it was heard the light tap on the door, someone asking for permission to enter the silent room. The girls all looked up with hope in there eyes when Raye said they could come in. They all prayed that it was Pluto then they might be able to finally know what had gotten there princess so worked up.  
  
Before the person had even entered the room they spoke, "Yes scouts it's me, along with you two guardians, I thought it would be important for them to join us." It was all that needed to be said for the girls to know who had knock. Pluto was there at last there and they could finally get to the bottom of Serena's silence.  
  
"Now what is it that you needed from me Serenity-hime?" she asked coming fully into the room.  
  
"Okay, um. yeah. I have wanted to tell all of you this for a while but I've been afraid that you would get mad at me. Mina finally convinced me earlier to tell you when she noticed that it was really bugging me. So she already knows what I'm going to tell you," Serena rambled, "I'm not in love with Darien any more, I don't even really know if I ever was, I don't think he's in love with me either. I think were just together for Rini and Crystal Tokyo, also I think it has a lot to do with the past." Serena cried as she told the scouts this part. When she was done she just stared out into the faces of her scouts, watching and waiting for the reaction to what she just told them.  
  
* GREAT, I knew this was going to happen, but did I know it was going to happen this soon, noooooo, could the Gods have given me a little warning, noooooo, that might take all the fun out of pissing the scout of time off, ahhhhh this freaking sucks.* Pluto cried out to her self.  
  
After that thought time seemed to stand still for every one except for Pluto. Everything was silent . . . until. . . 


	2. The God's Knew

Disclaimer: Stated in chapter one, still poor. ~_~  
  
Okay I have to thank everyone that reviewed chapter one. It gave me courage to continue this story. I know that Pluto is out of character but my take on her is that she's and very quiet and lonely person that only lets her true feelings out with her friends and people she has known all her life. You are going to notice that she's out of character in this story every once in a while depending on where it fits. You will see it a lot in this chapter. Now that I'm done with my rambling the story can start. ~_^  
  
Chapter 2: The God's Knew  
  
"We didn't know the time line in which it would occur; we were caught off guard just as much as you were. But, this was supposed to happen just not this soon," The voice boomed, the sound resonating all around her, "Pluto I think it is time that you gave Serena her memories back, and I mean all of her memories back."  
  
"What other memories are you talking about she has all of her memories from the silver millennium back already." Pluto exclaimed slightly confused.  
  
"The memories you had to take away because of the Gods mistake," the voice groaned.  
  
"Oh, he he he, those memories, I forgot about those," She giggled. (Yes I know way out of character, but you have to admit it's funny to see a ditzy Pluto.)  
  
"PLUTO," the voice exclaimed in exasperation, "This is important it was meant to be this way, it might have come earlier than we expected but it was meant to happen."  
  
With that the voice was gone and all was once again silent and back to normal. Until . . . .  
  
"YOU MEATBALL HEAD," Raye bellowed, looking to the ceiling as if asking the gods for help.  
  
"Yeah, you could have told us earlier Serena, we would have helped you figure it out," this coming from Lita.  
  
"Were always going to be here for you, no matter what, we will never look down on you," Ami pledged.  
  
"Serenity-hime, there's something you need to remember," Pluto whispered, "I have to say that I'm sorry for taking them from you but I think it would have hurt you more if you had them and could never see the people again."  
  
"What are you talking about Puu; I have all of my memories from the silver millennium?" Serena inquired slightly confused.  
  
"Those aren't the memories that I'm talking about, and even those need to be changed a little, but you'll see how later on." Pluto explained.  
  
"Then what memories are you talking about the only thing in my past is the silver millennium, what else is there?" Serena asked even more confused then before.  
  
"Well, you weren't really born to the Tsukino family," Trista explained, trying not to cause Serena too much stress.  
  
"Then what family was I born to cause I didn't just pop up out of no where," Serena scoffed in disbelief. *How was it possible for me to be born to a different family if I have no other memory of them? Yeah, it's true that Pluto erased my memories of them but wouldn't I get dreams like I did for the silver millennium? GODS I'm so freaking confused what the heck did I ever so to disserve this? What did I do in the silver millennium (a.k.a past life. lol. Sorry I thought it was funny. Any way back to the story, sorry for interrupting) to piss off the gods?* she thought.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe that this is actually possible, but it's true and I know you don't want to even think about it but this is the truth and it's not going to go away." Pluto insisted, "Now do you want me to tell you about your past and the family you left there?"  
  
"Yes, please continue Pluto I'm sorry, but its really hard to come to grips with the fact that the family that I have lived with and only known as family are not really any kind of relation," Serena whispered, saddened by that fact.  
  
"I know Serenity- hime, I know," Pluto whispered in sympathy.  
  
"On with the explaining, I want to know about Serena's past, the one that we weren't in," Mina exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"MINA," everyone screamed  
  
"Sorry," she gulped.  
  
"Okay, now that we are finished. Your full name is Serenity Usagi Khushrenada, and you would be 17 almost 18. You were born on June 30, just like you were told; you were born to a very prominent (Famous, well known) family known as the Khushrenada's. You have one older brother who is 24. His name is Treize, I'm sorry to have to tell you that both your parents were killed in the war. You are not originally from Japan, but from Europe, your origins along with your brothers are somewhat mysterious, even to the gods. It is obvious that you are a descendent from royalty other than that which came from the silver millennium," Pluto explained, trying to give enough description so Serena would know everything she needed and wants to.  
  
"What is my brother like," Serena questioned, *I wish I could see him, find out about him from Treize himself, not from Pluto or the gods. I want to go back, I want to see my real brother, if he remembers me.*  
  
"Your brother is charming despite his ruthless nature; Treize is a man who believes in the honor of war and the importance of strong leadership. His followers are extremely loyal and his chief aide - Lady Une - has submitted herself to him utterly. While he appears to be nothing more than a militaristic tyrant, he is actually quite a complex individual," Trista informed them all, * Not like giving them his whole life story, now I wonder what's the next question going to be, I know it's going to becoming cause I stopped to let things process.*  
  
"Puu, what does my brother do, you know like some of his history, occupation that kind of stuff," Serena inquired.  
  
"Treize is the aristocratic OZ Supreme Commander. Originally the leader of the Specials, the Alliance's elite Mobile Suit corps, he gained control of the Alliance's military through clever manipulation of the Earth's ongoing power struggle with the colonies. He is charismatic, intelligent, and cunning, he has the OZ mobile Suit forces in the palm of his hand and he will not hesitate to use them against those that would oppose him and become the enemy." With that Pluto stopped noticing all the confused looks she was getting from the scouts and once again from Serena. * I must have not explained my self well* and that was the last thought she had be for it happened. 


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: in chapter one, again with the please don't sue me in Still Poor O_O  
  
"This is talking" *This is thinking*  
  
Thank you to every one that reviewed so far. I really appreciate it, thank you all.  
  
Chapter 3: Questions  
  
Then the silence was broken, by all the questions that stared to be thrown at Pluto. All at once the room erupted in chaos. The scouts asked all the questions while Serena just sat there, staring, not knowing how to handle this situation, confused with what was actually going on. It was loud and crazy in the little room, until. . .  
  
"STOP," Pluto screamed, she was trying hard not to loose her temper but they were giving her a head acke and she couldn't understand all of there questions, let alone answer them all when they were screaming all at once, "One at a time scouts," was all she had to say for them to quiet down and listen.  
  
"Sorry," the squeaked all looking apologetic.  
  
"Now we need to make a system out of it so this doesn't happen again, okay," she asked, continuing when she got affirmative shake of the head from everyone, "okay how about we go in a circle and since this is about Serena, she has the rights to getting all of her questions answered first."  
  
There was no response from anyone, no objections, so they waited for Serena to start asking questions. That's when they noticed the blank far off look in her eyes. She just stared blankly at the scouts. Still in shock from all she had just took in. After a few minutes everything started to sink in and then the questions started to flow.  
  
"I have a brother, and older brother, who just happens to be a Supreme Commander of an organization known as OZ; he was also a leader of a group of elite mobile suite pilots. WHAT THE HECK? Pluto you better explain because I'm really confused. What is a mobile suite? What the hell is OZ? OH and the real kicker is I have a brother, and older brother who I didn't even know about because you erased my memories. What did you erase his also? Oh and he's high up in the military to, a Supreme Commander of an organization, which just happens to be at war. Who the heck are they at war with? Were you hoping that he'd die and that I'd never learn about my past or that you wouldn't have to tell me? Why are you telling me this now anyway? No offence Puu but you better start explaining before I blow," Serena cried out in frustration.  
  
Every one just stared in fascination. They had never seen Serena like this before. It was a lot different then the girl they knew. She was acting so mature and sophisticated, she was different then the klutzy cry baby. They should have known that it was all just and act. She was a princess in the silver millennium and just now they find out that she as also nobility too in her other life with the Khushrenada's. What's next in this crazy turn of events, she wasn't supposed to be with Darien and he turns out to be evil. Yeah like that's going to happen. This was all running through the scouts minds as they processed all the info they were given.  
  
"Serenity-hime, calm down I'll explain everything if you will let me," Puu declared, "Lets start with the fact that I know that you are very confused and I'm going to try and eradicate that problem by answering all of your questions, okay" she continued when she got a positive nod of the head, "You first question was what is a mobile suite, well a mobile suite is a "giant robot" of sorts, and comes in many various forms and shapes, both adapted for earth usage, and space or even underwater. There are many forms such as: OZ-00MS Tallgeese, OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II, OZ-02MD Virgo,OZ- 06MS Leo, OZ-07AMS Aries, OZ-07MS Tragos, OZ-08MMS Cancer, OZ-09MMS Pisces,OZ-12SMS Taurus, OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate, OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius, WF-03MD Virgo II. OZ stands for Operation Zenith,  
  
The Specials part of the Alliance, led by Treize Khushrenada. Goes against the Alliance in Operation Daybreak, and takes control over world politics. OZ is heavily influences and sponsored by the Romefeller Foundation. The next question was if I erased your brother's memories like I did yours. No Serenity- hime I did not, he believes you died with your parents in an accident right before the war started. And, that leads me to your next question; who's at war with who. OZ is using its mobile dolls against the Alliance occupation forces, rather than the colonies themselves. After twenty years of the Alliance's tyranny, the colonies are easily persuaded to welcome OZ as a liberator. Submitting to OZ's benevolent guidance, the colonies begin arming themselves - thus funneling more money into the Romefeller Foundation's funds. So, OZ is saying it's fighting for the Colonies against the Earth, but it's doing it for its own gain. I have to tell you that I'm sorry for all the pain I out you through but I thought it would be best if you didn't remember that past, because I never thought you would have to have anything to do with it again. No, I didn't want him to die, and it's true that I never wanted to tell you or have you find out but as I said before it is for the best. And, the reason I'm telling you this now is because the gods told me it was time you knew and that it had to be known because something is coming that is going to involve the past. Before you ask I can not tell you how it is involved because I have no clue so don't ask," with she finished, and waited for the new questions that were going to be asked.  
"I have a question," Mina giggled, "Is her brother hot and does she have any more siblings we should know about, like more brothers?"  
"MINA," almost everyone in attendance bellowed.  
"Mina you ditz I can't believe you asked that" this coming from a small white ball of fur on the ground.  
"If you can't believe it Artemis, I sure can," this coming from the other small black ball of fur on the ground next to him.  
"Luna, Artemis, will you let me answer the question cause part of it was actually good," Pluto reprimanded, "No mina she doesn't have anymore siblings, and I don't know if her brother is hot or not."  
"I have a question, before this whole thing started with the colonies and OZ they were up against Earth by them selves correct," Raye asked, after an affirmative nod from Pluto she continued, " well who was fighting for them then because I don't think these Mobile Suites could be fought against with regular soldiers, right?"  
"You are correct in that assumption Mars, they could not fight by them selves so after two decades of oppression, a network of rebels based in the space colonies decides to strike back at OZ and its puppet Alliance. Resistance groups at each of the five colony clusters work independently on their part of Operation Meteor, each retaining the services of one of the scientists who helped create the first mobile suits. Using the super-strong armor material Gundanium, the scientists construct advanced mobile suits called "Gundams," entrust them to five highly-trained, resourceful young pilots, and dispatch them to Earth to wage guerilla war against the Alliance.  
  
Of the five Gundam pilots, the L5 colony cluster's Chang Wufei, L4's Quatre Raberba Winner, L3's Trowa Barton and L2's Duo Maxwell reach Earth without incident. But L1's Gundam pilot, a grim youth codenamed Heero Yuy after the martyred colonial leader, is intercepted by Specials ace pilot Zechs Merquise and forced to temporarily ditch his Gundam at sea." Pluto clarified.  
"I think before we go any further we need to get Amara, Michelle and Hotaru here," Serena commented.  
  
"I think your right Serenity - Hime," with that Trista pulled out her small green communicator.  
  
"Uranus here," said the voice over the speaker.  
  
"Amara, we need you at the temple now bring both Michelle and Hotaru," Pluto exclaimed.  
  
"Why what's the deal is there a problem with Koneko." Amara questioned slightly worried, she loved her princess and would not let any harm befall her or let any one cause her pain.  
  
"No, it's just a meeting that Serena thought you need to join so I had to call you," Pluto explained.  
  
"Okay, if you say so, we'll be there in ten minutes at the most, Uranus out," and with that the transmition ended. 


	4. Explinations and Discoveries

Standard disclaimer applies. Me being poor equals you not suing me. ~_~  
  
Anyway thank you to all that reviewed so far I really appreciate it. I'm trying to get a new chapter out every 2 days. I write most of the chapters in Math class, so it depends on if I actually have to do math that day if it comes out on time lol. Thank you for reading to this little ramble. On to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Explaining to New Comers, and the Discovery  
  
About 7 minutes later Amara, Michelle and Hotaru walked through the door of the shrine. Everyone became silent not yet looking up to see who had entered there private meeting. That's when Amara stated.  
  
"So, what's the skinny, what was so important that we had to be here," she questioned everyone. She looked to Serena for the answer though, but she just avoided eye contact.  
  
"Serena's not in love with Darien anymore." Mina hollered, "She was just with him for Rini's sake."  
  
"Yeah and that's not the big part," Raye commented, "She was born to far into the future and Pluto had to go get her, and bring her back to this time. She also erased Serena's memories."  
  
"She has and older brother who's some big wig in the military there, a supreme commander or something for this organization known as OZ," Lita chimed in, "Oh and they also have these colonies who are at war with Earth."  
  
"The colonies are found in space and have these machines known as Gundams, which are piloted by five guys, who are about are ages, and they are fighting for the colonies. OZ has something like it known as a mobile suit," Amy concluded.  
  
"Okay, so what are we going to do with all this new information, what's the importance of it," Michelle questioned?  
  
"I was sick of having to deal with the fact that if I didn't break up with Darien know and explain how I feel I would be with him forever and I could deal with that, I couldn't live in a life like that or with all the lies I would have to tell everyone and myself," Serena explained, " And yes I know that because of this decision Rini will not be born and that saddens me but it would be hard on her too, seeing her parents not getting along and having no love for each other, I couldn't put her trough that it would kill me and her. I needed to tell you, I needed you support and understanding, I need you help."  
  
"Have you told Darien yet Sere" Hotaru asked in a whisper. She was saddened by the fact that she wouldn't have Rini to play with any more. She was her best friend, her only friend and she was going to miss her terribly.  
  
"Not yet Taru, I had to tell all of you first before I told him, so I'm going over to see him at his apartment when we are done here. If it's alright with Raye I would like to spend the night here instead of going home." Serena suggested. She got and affirmative nod from Raye, feeling relieved that she wouldn't have to return to her home and not be able to tell one of her friends how everything went.  
  
"I think were pretty much done with the scout business and Serena's so we can all just hang out." Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Then I think I'm going to go outside and think a little maybe even go see Darien, I'll tell you if I do leave." With that Serena was out the door.  
  
* Outside *  
  
"Serenity - Hime," Trista stated,  
  
"Yes Puu," Serena asked,  
  
"I know what's going to happen and all I can tell you is that it's going to turn out okay when this is all over with," Pluto comforted, she knew what was going to happen, she knew everything, all the trials and hardships that Serena and the scouts were going to face, before they all got the happiness that they deserved.  
  
"Puu do you think I should tell Darien now or wait to do it," She questioned.  
  
"Go now Serenity - hime, get it done and over with," Trista exclaimed, she new what Serena was going to find when she go to Darien's, it couldn't be prevented the hurt that Serena was going to feel but it is the way it has to be, "Go right now Serena, it has to be done now for everything to turn out the way it is suppose to be."  
  
With that said she left completely, going back to the time-gate to watch over her princess.  
  
On her way to Darien's apartment Serena got to thinking.  
  
*How am I going to tell him, I don't want to hurt his feelings he's still my friend , and what if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he wants Rini to be born and Crystal Tokyo to happen,* She thought, *Why is this happening to me, why now, what's the significance of this, GODS, why is this so freaking confusing.* with that she had to stop, not only was she getting worked up over nothing, but she was at her destination, *Should I just turn around and go back to the temple, I don't think I told the scouts I was going I could just do that now and come pack later,* she insisted, * NO, remember what Pluto said, it was all going to turn out fine.*  
  
Serena walked trough the spinning doors of the apartment complex. *I will do what's best for me* was all she was thinking, repeating it over and over in her head. She stepped into the elevator chanting this, pressed the number for his floor and waited for what seemed like hours to her.  
  
*Pluto, help me, give confidence, Mother give your me strength, Mother did you know this was going to happen did something similar to it happen in the silver millennium, did Pluto really not know it was going to happen,* she was brought out of her thoughts by the ding of the elevator doors opening.  
  
She knew it was time to grow up and do something for her self when she heard the ding of the elevator doors. She stowed proudly toward Darien's apartment door, unsuspecting of what she was going to find behind it.  
  
Serena knocked lightly on the door and waited, she knew he was here he had to be his car and motorcycle were in the garage downstairs. So she knocked a little louder and still got no answer.  
  
*What the heck could he be doing,* she asked her self, *Guess I just let my self in, cause that's pretty much what the key he gave me was for.* With that she opened the door and entered into what seemed to be a deserted apartment.  
  
That's when it happened, Darien walked out of his room and she saw the extra person in his room, on she thought of as a friend. *OH MY GODS*  
  
"Darien," she whispered, "How could you, we might not have been in love with each other but how could you still cheat on me, I thought you at least cared for me a little bit even as a friend" was all she said be for she started to head toward the door. 


	5. Unexpected

Standard disclaimer applies. I'm still very, very poor what with it being Christmas and all.  
  
I have to say I'm very sorry that I haven't up dated in forever. I've been busy with school. I have written 3 new chapters thought so that is of the good. Anyway thank you to all that reviewed so far I really appreciate it. I write most of the chapters in Math class, so it depends on if I actually have to do math that day if it comes out on time lol. Thank you for reading. On to what you all have waited for. ~_~  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected  
  
"Darien," she whispered, "How could you, we might not have been in love with each other but how could you still cheat on me, I thought you at least cared for me a little bit even as a friend" was all she said be for she started to head toward the door.  
  
"Serena.. Wait I can explain, just give me a chance" He cried.  
  
"Well ya know what maybe I don't want to give you a chance. you ever thought of that. This isn't to first time you have done something like this, playing with my heart like it's a toy you just have to wind up and watch it go. Well I'm done, we are through, I came over here to talk to you about our relationship but we don't have one of those any more so I guess I'm just going to leave. Good bye Darien." Serena hissed starting to open the door. That's when Darien grabbed her arm.  
  
"Serena I'm sorry, It wont ever happen again, I thought I could have this one last fling before we spent the rest of our lives together, you could have one to if you wanted, we could take a break, and explore a little more before we have to commit our selves to one another." Darien blurted.  
  
"Darien, Muffin, I know its not going to happen again cause were not together any more, I think the break idea would be a good idea, and we wont have to be together until fate deems it necessary." She said with a smile, pulling her arm out of his ruff grip.  
  
"Serena I am really sorry," He whispered.  
  
"So am I Darien, so am I" she whispered walking out the door. They didn't know that it would only be a few hours before they saw one another again.  
  
*I can't believe I just did that, I was all mature and I didn't even cry when I found them. That was weird though, I didn't feel like I was myself, like I was someone different or myself from the past; I should ask Puu about it. It was different, in a good way.* She thought walking out of Darien's apartment complex.  
  
~_^  
  
Cherry Hill Shrine  
  
"Did Serena go to Darien's" Mina questioned looking at the clock.  
  
"Yeah, I think she did, but I thought she was going to tell us she was going before she left," Amy questioned?  
"She was going to, but Pluto told her to leave right away, so everything will go the way it is supposed to go. It as vital for her to tell him now," Amara answered.  
  
"I wonder why, I mean why couldn't she just tell him later, it didn't seem that important ya know," Lita considered, looking to the outers for and answer.  
  
"I can tell you that," Serena said as she walked through the door, "He was cheating on me with Andrews sister Lizzy, It was important for me to tell him now so I would walk in on them and see what was going on behind my back. Pluto knew it was going on at the time and knew I had to see it to believe it that's why she had me leave with out tell in you." She explained.  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry you had to go though that alone Serena" Amy whispered.  
  
"HE'S GOING TO DIE IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY IMAGINABLE," Amara yelled, starting towards the door before Michelle grabbed her and pulled her down.  
  
"What do you want to do Serena," Michelle asked, still holding onto Amara.  
  
"What do I want to do, I want to forget about it and go to bed," Serena said arranging her bedding for the sleep over.  
  
"I think that's the best idea I have heard," Raye exclaimed, laying down on her sleeping bag, "Good Night"  
  
"Night" was the only words spoken before the lights were turned off and the girls drifted off to sleep, none of them knowing what they were going to wake up to find.  
  
~_~  
  
5:30 AM Shrine  
  
A soft knock resonated through the front room of the Cherry Hill Shrine. It was soon followed by a not so soft one, then another, and another. The occupant behind the door was not to patient this early in the morning. All he wanted to do was fall back into the bed he was so rudely pulled from by the police chief, he had said they needed his abilities on this one. He had to go talk to a 17 year old girl whose whole family was killed in a fire the night before. How the hell was he supposed to break the news to her, yeah sorry kid but you're an orphan. Your mom, dad and little brother were killed in a fire this morning, we couldn't even find there bodies, you house is in ashes. It hurts just to think of it, it makes me want to cry for her. Oh and there's not a chance that they are out there some were, the car was in the garage and no one was in contact with the police, and no one went to the neighbors either. We looked everywhere but found no one.  
  
*Who the heck is at the temple at this hour,* Raye asked her self, still a little sleepy.  
  
"Hang on, hang on I'm comin', I'm comin," she mumbled opening the door, looking at the freak that was up this early.  
"Sorry to come so early miss but I'm here to deliver some bad news to a Miss Serena Tsukino, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find her so you" the officer asked, staring at Raye pleading for an answer.  
  
"Yeah she slept over last night with all our friends come in, I'll go and wake her up, it might take awhile so you might want to take a seat," She suggested.  
  
"Thank you miss, again I'm sorry to have come so early," he whispered.  
  
"That's alright, I'll be right back."  
  
~_~  
  
Raye's room  
  
"Serena, there's a police officer here to talk to you, some thing happened," Raye whispered.  
  
"Augh. . . Luna go away, it's to early," Serena mumbled.  
  
"Serena you ditz. . . It isn't me," Luna yelled batting her with her paw trying to help Raye wake her up.  
  
Serena turned over, batting Luna out of the way and pulled the pillow over her head along with the covers.  
  
"AHH Monster Ahhh," Raye screamed still not getting a response, causing her to resort to her last resort, "MEATBALL HEAD GET UP NOW," She screamed right next to her ear.  
  
"AHHHHHH I'm up I'm up," she screamed jumping out of her sleeping bag and on to Lita.  
  
"What the heck, Serena what's the big idea its only 5:40," Lita hollered.  
  
"Its not me Raye screamed in my ear to get me up ask her," Serena pointed out crawling back into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Oh no you don't Serena a guy from the police station is here to see you, and since everyone is up they can all come hear what it is too," Raye explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her that when you were trying to wake her up instead of making her scream, and wake us all up," Amy asked like she was talking to a small child.  
  
"Don't you think I tried that, she sleeps like the dead," Raye remarked.  
  
"Okay then, now that we know you were trying to wake me up, there is a guy waiting for us so why don't we get a move on it," Serena offered walking out the door.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD WAIT FOR US" Raye screamed running after her with the rest of the girls behind her. 


	6. What’s and How’s

Standard disclaimer applies. Yeah know how it goes by now I hope. Don't own them blah blah blah. . . has no money. . . blah freaking blah. . . I only own the plot of which my mind has twisted and created all on its own . . . blah.  
  
Any who . . . on with the story that I have failed to update. Like I promised I would. I'm kinda blocked in the area of writing right know so it might take me a while with chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 6: What's and How's  
  
Serena walked into the main room of the shrine, and shivered, she knew at that moment that what ever it was that this man had to tell her wasn't going to be all hugs and puppies, it had to be bad. The look on the man's face was one of pity and sadness, when she noticed this she knew. It had to be something about her family, what else could it be, she would have known if it was Darien, and all the scouts were there, except for Pluto, and she was at the time-gate. These thoughts were confirmed when the man finally spoke.  
  
"Are you Serena Tsukino," He questioned in quiet depressed tone.  
  
"Yes sir, I'm Serena Tsukino," She whispered, *Well that confirms it, I have know family any more, I had a feeling like emptiness and now I know why, I'm an orphan.*  
  
"Miss I'm sorry you have to here this kind of bad news so early in the morning but it couldn't be helped," The police officer stated, "I regret to inform you that Kenneth, Irene, and Samuel Tsukino were killed in a House fire that started some time late last night or early this morning, we were called to the seen at 3:30 this morning after the fire had been put out. There is nothing left of your home, I'm very sorry miss, but there was nothing left, you can hold a memorial service if you would like, again I am very sorry, and if you need anything my department will be willing to help out with every thing."  
  
"I have one question for you," Raye asked continuing when he nodded, "how did the fire start?"  
  
"It is speculated that it started with a gas leak and a lit candle, kind of like a fire ball, but we are not sure," He exclaimed, *No use worrying the girl, its only speculation that it was arcsine, and there is no one who might have done it.*  
  
*He is so lying, there is something else he's not telling us, something that could possibly be extremely important.* Raye said o her self, *I'll have to use the sacred fire*  
  
"Thank you officer, we can take it from here, we will get everything together for her, thank you for telling us" Amy reassured, walking the officer to the door.  
  
When Amy was sure he was gone she closed the door, and turned back towards the room the scouts occupied.  
  
"I don't think that officer was telling us everything, actually I know he wasn't telling us everything, I don't buy his story on how the fire started, if you asked me I'd say that it was arcsine." Raye shouted, slightly irritated with the officer for leaving things out.  
  
"Raye girl calm down why don't you go find out what actually happened with the sacred fire," Lita prompted, trying to dissipate her friend's anger, knowing it wasn't going to help.  
  
"Serena, chica, do you want to talk about it, I know it came as a really shock to you but you can't hold it all in," Mina supported, throwing her arms around her friends shoulders in a hug.  
  
"That's the thing Mina, it wasn't a shock, I had a feeling in the middle of the night like something happened, I felt suddenly empty like something was ripped out of me, like my soul was torn in two, ya know, and ya know what else I agree with Raye I don't think it was an accident, and I think I know who did it too." Serena whispered.  
  
"Who Serena," Amara asked speaking for the first time since the police officer had told them the news.  
  
"I'll tell you all when Raye gets back before I tell you I want conformation on it before I say anything." She insisted.  
  
"Ya'll wont need to wait long, I'm back and if Serena's think of the same person as I just saw she is more than right, and I know the reason behind his madness, so Serena tell them, then I'll explain," Raye prompted.  
  
"Well, ya know since we all cant read minds, its imperative that you tell us, even if it is just speculation," Amy snapped, slightly annoyed with all the waiting.  
  
"Darien," Serena mused, still trying to come to grips with it even being possible, *I think I know why he did it but still, how I thought we were at least friends, I know we broke up but . . . *  
  
WHAT'S, and HOW'S echoed throughout the small shrine room, while Serena sat oblivious to the state of the people around her. Raye gave a confirming nod to her when she was pulled from her thoughts by the confused and angry scouts.  
  
"I'll kill the bastard," Luna screamed flexing her claws to make them look bigger and more harmful.  
  
"No Luna, that won't be necessary," Serena chuckled lightly with a slightly hunting tone.  
  
Grudgingly Luna calmed slightly still muttering words like kill, bastard, moron, and such. Serena noticing her anger pulled her into her lamp and started to stroke her black coat like a child with any other animal. They were both seeking comfort from one another, yes Luna may be just a cat but she loved the Tsukino's just as much as Serena.  
  
"What do you mean Darien did it, Why would he want to, your parents didn't do anything to him," Mina asked confused as only a blonde could be.  
  
"I mean, Darien set my house on fire killing my family, which I think he really didn't mean to do, I think it was a failed attempted on my life. He didn't really think though, if he would have been throe and checked everything out, like "hey maybe she's at her friends house' kind of thing then maybe my family wouldn't be ashes," she whispered tears starting to fall down her pale milk white cheeks.  
  
"Why would he want you dead, I mean yeah you broke up, so, I mean like grow up," Mina went on, still slightly confused about the whole thing.  
  
"Revenge," Raye broke in, staring at Serena waiting to see her reaction to this new development.  
  
"That's what I thought to," Amara agreed, "I just don't know what he needed revenge for," she questioned.  
  
"He's angry at me for braking up with him and I think he is a little mentally unstable," Serena explained with a slightly laughing tone, "Other than that I don't know why."  
  
"No offence Sere but you're his only way to the throne of Crystal Tokyo, and with you leaving he sees his only chance of ruling flying out the window," Raye offered as her explanation to the whole thing, "I mean wouldn't you kinda go a little psychotic if you saw your safety cushion for a comfy, and pampered future walk out your front door," she questioned.  
  
"I feel bad fro him because he's been expecting this since he found out and I use to consider him a friend, but then I remember what he did and I cant get passed the wanting to kill him," Lita professed.  
  
"Thanks for not shooting my idea down, I feel like I'm right on this one and since Raye seems to agree with me," She diagnosed after getting an affirmative nod from Raye. "So what are we going to do now," Amy questioned, " it's not like we have any evidence to take to the police, all we have are speculations, which are more than likely correct but the law can not do anything with them."  
  
"I think I'm going to go back, to my brother," Serena whispered, waiting for the obvious reaction the scouts were going to have, * 1 . . . 2 . . . . 3 . . . . *  
  
"WHAT, WHY"  
  
"I don't have any family left here; I don't even have family here to hold a memorial for my parents and brother, I want to see my real family, I need to see Treize, now that I have the memories back it hurts to be separated like this, we use to be really close yeah he's older than me but we did everything together he treated me like I wasn't a child like I was the same age as him, I need my brother, and now that I have a reason and the ability to go back I'm going to take the chance, I need to do this, it's important to me, and according to Pluto there isn't really a reason to stay anymore she said most of the bad guys are taken care of, until the dark moon comes, and even that might not happen considering the lake of a relationship between Darien and I," Serena exclaimed in a desperate and sad voice.  
  
"Well, then why don't we call Pluto and find out if its possible for us to go back to the future, (AN: ~_~ I'm sorry for the lameness that is that statement, it was a good movie though, ^_^) that way we will know what to expect before discussing this any further," Amy advised, looking around the room at all of the people present.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Amy on this one, I think that it's a good idea, and after that you can decide what needs to be done," Luna agreed form her place on Serena's lap.  
  
"So call her already Serena gosh," Raye laughed, trying to lighten the solemn mood that had befallen the occupants of the Cherry Hill Temple. "I was just kidding, but it would be a good idea to call her now." She exclaimed after the looks she got from Amara and Michelle.  
  
"You mean you guys want to go with me, you would be leaving everything you know, family, other friends, you futures here, you are giving up everything to go with me, are you sure you want to do that, I mean I will understand if you don't it is a lot," she reminded, telling all her friends that they didn't need to go with her, didn't need to give up everything just for her.  
  
"Moron, of course were going with you, your our friend, our sister, our princess, you are what holds this group together, and whose going to take care of you, gee's did you ever think of that" Raye questioned laughing at the look on Serena's face.  
  
"Yeah, I mean why would we not go with you, its not like our families care what happens to us, I hardly ever see my mom, and Mina's parents are never home there always out of the country on business, no offence Mina," Amy exclaimed in a rush, trying to explain where all the scouts were coming from.  
  
"None taken," Mina giggled, "Like you were only stating the truth."  
  
"Now that, that is covered can we please call Pluto Koneko," Amara interrupted, "I'd like to know if we can even go first, before I start to consider what were going to do when we get there and what we have at stake if we leave."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I'm getting to it, hold on," Serena sighed, just now thinking that it might not be possible for all her friends to go with her, Pluto had said that she could go, and the reason that, that's possible is because she was born there and had to be brought to this time. It might not be possible for her friends to come along, and that mad her dread calling Pluto, cause what if she was going to be left all alone.  
  
Serena pulled out her tiny, pink, hand held communicator and pushed the dark evergreen button, connecting her to Pluto, "Sorry Puu but we need to talk to you again, we have more questions for you, and there ones only you can answer." She exclaimed into the microphone on the left side, and waited for a response, but none came, until. . .  
  
"I figured that this would happen," a voice sounded from the door way of the small shrine room, "I mean you cant have just one question there is always more to follow, I've pretty much been here for most of you discussion, but none of you noticed so I'll just tell you this. The gods say not to worry that everything is going to work out the way it is suppose to, I don't know if that is good or bad but all they would say is not to worry that you all will be alright in the end," Pluto rambled, "About the going back, now all of you can go but there is one set back to that, if you ever want to come back to this time, you cant, so you must be absolutely sure that this is what you want to do, and the other bad thing is Darien has to come to, he has a destiny there that he also must fulfill," Pluto continued.  
  
"What, he has to come with us, how do we know he won't try to kill us like he killed the Tsukinos, how do we know that he won't go after Serena's brother when we get there, have the god's even taken that into consideration, he is the enemy," Lita screamed, voicing all the points the scouts had running through there heads.  
  
"Yes, I know this, but it is the way it has to be, if he were to not go along everything would be altered, you'd be putting your friends and families lives in danger if he were to stay. You would be putting the safety of the future at jeopardy," Pluto warned, trying to explain the graveness of there decision, and the consequences it will have.  
  
"Okay, so Darien goes with us, fine, but if he even looks at one of us wrong he's dead and if he tries to touch her, I will not be responsible for what happens," Amara swore, looking at that moment like she might just kill him for breathing the same air.  
  
"Amara you can't kill him, none of you can, that would put you at his level," Serena whispered, "I have thought of killing him or hurting him in some way too, but I will not follow through with it though, you want to know why, its cause I don't want to have anything in common with him, he is a creep and not worthy to clean the bottoms of my shoes with his tongue, he killed three innocent people because I broke up with him, so yeah I would like to see him suffer, but he will not be dieing by my hand or any of my scouts, do you all understand, you treat him like we use to, as if we don't know what he did, I don't want him to know that we know, does everyone understand me," she questioned?  
  
A chorus of yes's and yeah's followed the question, and that's when the quietest person in there group finally spoke, "We get it Serenity- mama, but what are we going to do now that we know we can go back," Hotaru whispered, looking at Serena for all the answers, like only a child could.  
  
"Well, I cant just ask you all to just give up everything to come with me so I'm giving you the chance to tell me if you want to go or not, I don't want you to think it was a mistake once we get there or regret it in the future, I don't want you to resent me for bringing you along, I don't want you to blame me, so, are you coming with me or are you not," she questioned the now silent room, you could here a pin drop in the small room, while the scouts thought, when they considered all that was at stake, what they were going to loose if they went with there princess and what they would miss out on if they didn't go with her, how they might feel to see there princess disappear from there lives forever, there sister, and best friend, they thought about there fiends and family that they would be leaving and the new friends that they would meet if they went, there chances at a reasonably normal life. It was decided in a reasonably sort amount of time what had to be done. They seemed to all have the same thing running through there minds.  
  
"Where ever you go, I will follow, you are my little Koneko," Amara stated casually, in a mater of fact way that was only hers.  
  
"Where ever Amara goes I go, and that I have to be there to protect you," Michelle said with a laugh, getting a few chuckles out of the scouts.  
  
"You're my Serenity-mama, I can't leave you, I need to keep you safe just like the rest if the scouts, and who would take care of me if you all left," Hotaru said a small pout gracing her delicate, innocent features.  
  
"I've been with you from the beginning, there is no way I'm going to get out now, I'm in this until the end, I'm not going to let you go through this without me," Amy screech, in a very un Amy like way, " Any way its not like there's a benefit fro me to stay here, I almost never see my mother and I haven't seen my father since I was 5, so there isn't any good reason for me to stay when I have to go to fulfill a duty to protect something that is important, My Princess."  
  
"My father doesn't give a flying fudge winkey about me, my grandfather is getting older and doesn't have that much time left, and when he goes Chad can take it over when that does happen, or grandpa gets to old to handle things, it will give Chad something good to do with his time, and he seems to really love it here, if I didn't go I would miss you all to much, before you came into my life I had no friends, and people were a little afraid of me I think, and now I have friends and people actually talk to me, I cant give you friendship up I think that I might go insane if I ever lost it, so there's really no other choice then to go with you," Raye cried, even thinking about loosing that friendship made her want to cry.  
  
"Same with me, everyone was afraid of me because of rumors and because I was stronger and a fighter, I was different and that scared the crap out of them, but not you, you just came up to me and started talking like it was an everyday occurrence, it was as if you didn't see the tough exterior but what kind of friend I could be, it didn't stop you from anything, you even had the gale to ask for some of my lunch cause you had forgotten yours in you everyday rush for school," Lita laughed, " So girl there is no way I'm going to let you go with out me, and not just that I think you might miss my cooking way to much." She smiled, causing everyone to laugh lightening the mood slightly.  
  
"Chica, babe, there is no freaking way I'm going to leave you to all the guys and the shopping, sigh, mmm, nope cant miss out on the shopping and the guys, your like a sister to me, you all are, I wouldn't be me if I didn't have you all around, and what would I do in my spare time read books, come on, and with parents like mine who don't give a rat's behind what happens to there only child, of course I'm going to follow you in this grand adventure," Mina claimed, embracing Serena in a tight hug.  
  
"You know me Serenity- Hime, I go were ever you go, I follow your order, I know the consequences better than anyone, I know what's going to happen and I know how most of the things are going to end up now that the gods finally figured it out, and before you ask no I cannot tell you any of it you must go on and find out for your self," she laughed, "I will always be here to look out for you and protect you in everything that you do, but I fell that I must remind you that you may not come back, none of us can and that includes me, and we also have to still tell Darien what is going on and how he is involved we not all of what he is involved in but why he must come along," she finished.  
  
"We know that we cant come back and that we have to tell Darien, and along those same lines I think that it is time that we tell everyone that is important to us our secret, that also includes our families, we can also tell them that we are going to leave at the same time, and justify our reasoning if necessary," Serena stated, "I think it would be a good idea to make a list of the people we need to invite."  
  
"Why don't we go down the line, and find out who we think is important to us to invite, I'll write down who it is and who they are inviting," Amy said introducing her idea.  
  
"Okay, why don't I start and we'll go around the circle," Serena commented, "I don't have family to invite so I'm going to say Molly, Andrew, and Darien," she said in a slightly bitter tone.  
  
"My mom, if she's not to busy working at the hospital," Amy decided as she wrote down the name, on the paper stationed in her lap.  
  
"My mom and dad, if they are still in town," Mina quipped.  
  
"My friend Ken, I don't have family to invite either," Lita whispered, saddened by the topic of family, much like Serena her parents were taken from her.  
  
"My grandpa and Chad, but there already here so that's an easy task," Raye mused.  
  
"Okay so we have. . .  
  
Serena: Andrew, Darien, and Molly  
  
Amy (Me): Mother  
  
Mina: Mother and Father  
  
Lita: Ken  
  
Raye: Grandpa and Chad  
  
. . . is that all the people we need to invite," she questioned, taking a second look at the list she had just made.  
  
"Yep," Mina said, popping the 'P'.  
  
"I think that is everyone, so why don't you all start to make your phone calls, and have them meet at the temple at about 5 - 5:30, to night," Pluto ordered.  
  
With that it all began, the scouts began to organize a meeting that was going to change there lives. . . Forever. 


End file.
